coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 141 (18th April 1962)
Plot Most of the residents have accepted that they got it wrong about Len and Elsie. Harry is resigned to selling Lucky Lolita as he's had to look after her by himself since falling out with Len. Martha takes Archie in when Ena can't put up with it saying "Ena won't like it" day and night. Len starts up business on his own in his backyard and the one next door, owned by the Bensons. He's astounded to hear that Ken spoke up for him in the Rovers. Martha goes to see Len but chickens out when she sees Elsie with him. Elsie despairs as Len shows no interest in making up with Nellie or the Hewitts. He feels it's up to Nellie to make the first move as she's the one who walked out. Len believes that Concepta shopped him but Elsie tells him it was Martha. Ena ventures out of her bed to visit the Rovers. Harry sells Lucky behind Concepta's back and uses the money to buy something special. Ena thinks it's a pram when she hears him say it's on four wheels and sends Martha to investigate. In fact, Harry has bought a saloon car with £20 on Hire Purchase to pay off. Concepta is thrilled when she sees it. Harry decides to give Len money from the dog sale as he helped look after her, but refuses to go over to Len's with it. Ken lets Len look over Stanley's schoolwork and urges him to get his son back. Len prefers to sort things out his own way. Len collects his wallpaper book from Martha's and tells her he wouldn't touch her house if it was falling down. Harry plans to take Concepta and Annie out for a run in the car but the headlamp goes before they set off. Len helps Harry fix it and they are reconciled. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *7 Mawdsley Street - Downstairs room *15 Mawdsley Street - Back yard Notes *Len Fairclough tells Elsie Tanner that a mate of his was in the Rovers the previous night and heard her tirade against the neighbours, despite the fact that no extras were in the Rovers at the time due to the Equity actors' strike. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len Fairclough tries to get on his feet again and decides to go it alone - and Elsie is there with help and encouragement. Harry at last makes up his mind about Lucky Lolita, but Concepta gets another big shock when she sees Harry's new acquisition. Once again, his new hobby causes speculation up and down the Street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,057,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1962 episodes